The Fortress
by megamatt09
Summary: Various snippets that may become full fledged stories starring the Last Son of Krypton.
1. Chapter 1

_So, have one for Harry, just posted one for Peter, figured I might as well complete the trifecta. This will contain various snippets starring Clark Kent aka Superman aka Kal-El, that may burn into full-fledged stories, featuring crossovers. Here's a potential…..hint to a possible future sequel to Under the Influence that may yet happen sometime in 2014. _

**Under the Influence Book 2.**

There were many forces that were amazing and mysterious throughout the multiverse and one of those was the amazing Phoenix Force. The energy flowed through the body of a host several times throughout centuries, passing from one host to the next, most of them burning out completely by the amazing power that they possessed.

They sought the power, sensations that had long since been denied to it, since it was locked away.

"YOU DARE CHAIN MY POWER!"

"Jean calm down…."

"I am as calm as I ever will be," Jean Grey, the current guardian of the Phoenix Force, stared down a bald man in a wheelchair. "You decided to chain my true potential. And you decided to promise me as the arm candy for your little golden boy."

The young man down on the ground bled from his mouth. Jean did not kill him. No, killing was not going to serve her point. He was merely just a pawn on a chessboard between two extremely powerful mutants but all mutants and all humans would be brought down.

The Phoenix understood this, one went to one extreme and one did not do what was right to take them down. The eighteen year old girl stood, her eyes flaring with absolute anger as she stared down Charles Xavier, fire burning through her eyes.

"You shouldn't have….mastered this level of power," Xavier told her as he watched Jean. He feared what would happen to her.

"I mastered this kind of power because I was losing control, I had no choice, remember the headaches, the wild mood swings?" Jean asked of him and there were no words to describe the anger that she felt.

"You saw things that you weren't ready for…."

Even though Jean thought that this man had a point, she refused to back down. A lump swallowed in his throat.

"Jean, you must calm down, I can help you if you just calm down….."

"Magneto wished to control me, the Hellfire Club wished to control me, Mister Sinister wished to control me, but I thought that you might be different," Jean stated and once again, her anger escalated to another degree. "I thought that your great dream was to ensure all humans and mutants live in harmony."

Xavier shook his head. The words which he would allow Jean to understand failed him immediately.

"Nothing to say, absolutely nothing at all, is there?" Jean asked as she turned around for one second and bolted out of the Mansion.

"Jean I don't think….."

"Ororo, you're my friend, but if you try and touch me now, I don't know if I can protect you."

Jean left a group of mutants behind, the headaches were getting worse and she understood it, she understood it immediately. The Phoenix cried out for one thing and that was a mate.

'_Jean Grey, I won't hurt you, you have been gifted child,' _the Phoenix commented in a soothing voice. _'There are those of like minds, who have been granted powers extraordinary, but no more extraordinary as yourself.'_

'_I don't….'_

'_You do understand,' _the Phoenix commented as Jean felt herself floating, lighter than air.

The world warped around her, all kinds of different colors, sensations, a bright light popped around her and she felt the warmth come to her fingertips.

"Where are we going?" Jean asked.

'_Anywhere where your heart desires, Jean,' _the Phoenix commented and there was something. _'I have never had a host that has been more in harmony with the essence of the Phoenix Force but I can tell….there is one that you've been pulled to, one that has an ability to pull the most amazing and powerful females to him. He….is a bit raw at times but his heart his noble and his potential grows with each passing day.'_

Jean felt the bright colors, she could almost smell them. There were sensations that no mortal mind could comprehend but the Phoenix Force had allowed her to comprehend them. She saw it, it was a bright, and shining "S"

She reached into the light and she could see him. His dark hair, his vibrant eyes, his chiseled physique, and she could almost reach out and touch him but there was a barrier there.

They were worlds apart.

'_You have the power, Jean Grey, all you need is the will, the determination,' _the Phoenix told her and Jean's eyes closed as she felt her body warm up.

She could not reach him, no matter how much she tried.

Frustration reigned throughout her mind and Jean grabbed onto them.

X-X-X

On the other side of the barrier, Kara and Kal flew next to each other, vibrant smiles on their faces.

"Well, that was another day….Royal Flush Gang, weren't they called?" Kara asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, the Royal Flush Gang, typical super powered thugs," Kal commented as he pulled his Alpha over into a one armed hug and Kara smiled at her lover.

"It always works me up….thinking about us going out there, protecting people," Kara commented as she put her finger on his "S", tracing around it on the nineteen year old Kryptonian, who had been dubbed and beloved as Superman by the general public. And Clark Kent was doing pretty good for himself as well but that was another story for another time.

"Yes it…."

Kal and Kara were engulfed by a golden light. Normally they were a bit more on the ball about this sort of thing but they had been caught up in the moment.

Both of them landed in the middle of what appeared to be New York City.

"Something tells me we aren't in Kansas anymore," Kal told her and Kara just rolled her eyes.

"Really, Kal-El?" Kara asked. She loved Kal to death but there were sometimes where he could be the dork of dorks.

Kal turned his head and saw her hovering there. She was bathed in eternal glowing light and it was an aura unlike that of what he saw before. Her red hair seductively framed her face and she had a gorgeous set of juicy red lips. Her green eyes burned with passion, and she wore a tight red top that wrapped around her ample breasts, with a plunging neckline to show a lot of cleavage. She wore tight black pants that fit around her like a second skin and Kal appreciated the view.

"My name is Jean Grey, and….well I kind of pulled you through time and space," Jean commented sheepishly.

"Why did you do that?" Kal asked although the fact that she was visually fucking him clued him in.

**End of Snippet. **


	2. Oracle

_The Sequel To Under the Influence, Expanding the Influence, is coming June 2014. Because Kal and Kara are expanding their influence into the Marvel Universe. And now here's another snippet. _

**Oracle:**

Chloe Sullivan could not even begin to figure out how she got into half of the messes she did. She wondered if it was her charming personality or maybe sheer dumb luck or the perhaps that a family member of hers had pissed of a gypsy in her past life.

Clark was not here, and the entire world….well it was Armageddon that was coming. The blonde pushed her shoulders back immediately and she sighed. She walked forward as she felt something stir in her stomach.

Dread, dread was a good word to really describe what she felt.

There were Luthors nearby and Chloe could see a stone that was sitting at the edge of the desk. Lex and Lionel were arguing about something or other.

Clark was not here, but best she could piece together, Clark was after the stones. The blonde took half of a step forward and she wondered if she could touch the stone.

Then again, the alternative would be….well the alternative would be leaving it in the hands of one of the Luthors and that was not a good thing.

Chloe snatched up the stone in her hand immediately and she held it up to her face. She was pretty sure that a bomb was about to go off.

ZAP!

Down went Chloe Sullivan on the ground. Despite the fact that she was not heard coming again, the two Luthors had heard her drop down to the ground with all the grace of a heavy anvil which clanged against the floor. The blonde's body laid limply on the ground, unable to even shift for a second. There was no question about it, she had never been in a worse fix.

The fact is she was aware that she was still there, that her name was still Chloe Sullivan but she was unable to move. Code moved through her mind as she tried to hold her hand up but it was a numb process.

She heard voices, and they were not the two voices of Lex and Lionel although they were extremely faint.

She was end at the end of a long hallway and on the walls of the hallway, there were symbols. Her mind was slowly processing what she said, but she was not able to comprehend it.

"This is not possible," the man whispered.

"And I'm dead, wonderful," Chloe said as she wondered if she should step into the light. Yet, she could hear Clark's frantic voice and likely the frantic voice of several others.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked but Chloe had no idea, she had so much knowledge at her finger tips and very little it could comprehend.

"I've got to get Clark the stone….he has to….you need to let me leave," Chloe said as she nearly dropped to her knees.

"You were not the one I intended for the stone to reach, your mind is not linked to it," the voice said and Chloe shook her head.

"Linked to….what in the hell are you talking about?" Chloe asked as she shook her head, her mind growing completely numb as she tried to comprehend this.

"Krypton….you are linked to the planet Krypton….what remains beyond the pale….but I find my will fading from the Fortress…..you triggered the fail safe….that was built into the ship….without my knowledge."

"Hey, pal, you're breaking up so could you….you know show me the exit, because I touched your stone and it did the Vulcan mind meld thing with me, and now…..well this is something that I didn't expect," Chloe said as she threw her head back.

Chloe made a mental note never to touch any mysterious glowing stones ever again, to that way, was the path to madness. The blonde blinked suddenly, she knew it, she was having an out of body experience.

Wind blew and she felt cold and warm at the same time.

"Come into the light, Chloe Sullivan," a soft female voice said and Chloe blinked immediately. "Do not be alarmed, child, we are merely in the theater of your mind, where you can link with the ancient computers within the stones."

"The stones…they're a computer?" Chloe asked but she shook her head. Alien technology, duh, of course it was going to be different from human technology.

"It was not as Jor-El had expected, but it is as we both may have feared, thankfully you picked up the stone….and not another who might have not a strong enough mind to cope with its power," the soft female voice stated. "My husband….meant well….but he used a flawed process, and a mistaken belief to guide our son and now…..but I disagree."

"You disagree….so you're Clark's….birth parents," Chloe said as she shook her head. This was a relevation, then again it was only months ago she found out that her best friend was an alien.

"Do you love, Kal-El?" the voice asked.

"Yes…of course," Chloe said as she looked forward.

"I can sense it in your heart," the woman said. "But you have a strong mind and a strong heart, combined….you can help him achieve much. He has the stones right now and he has safely gotten your body out of there, risking detection, knowing that if anyone finds out what he is, he could be subjected to much scrutiny."

"Yes," Chloe said, as a reporter, she was sitting on the story of the century but she could never reveal what Clark was because that would mean that he would suffer as a person.

"Help him, Chloe Sullivan, if not for his sake, then the sake of the world," she said. "He is on the right path….but it will be a rough one unless he has loved ones to stick beside him."

"I will never abandon him," Chloe said as she stood firmly.

"I know, I believe that, and he knows as well," she said. "Krypton has chosen a perfect vessel to be the oracle of knowledge for its last children."

Chloe nearly blanched at this statement. "Children?"

**End of Snippet. **


End file.
